


Letter From An Outcast

by LittleMissInfamous



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissInfamous/pseuds/LittleMissInfamous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke may be a smart mouth, but there was a reason the infamous mage had survived for so long. Upon hearing of the impending confrontation between Orsino and Meredith in the gallows, the reader receives a letter from the Champion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter From An Outcast

**Author's Note:**

> This was a writing exercise I completed for my writer's craft class abotu a year ago. It's a very generic story, and doesn't state any pairings.

For obvious reasons, I'm not writing your name on a dotted line in case this message is intercepted before it reaches you.

I am writing this letter to inform you that I'll be leaving Kirkwall. 

We're both quite aware of Meredith's intense (see formal: Tyrannic) rule over Kirkwall's circle of magi. The mages are entirely too oppressed at present, and like trying to contain a mabari war hound for an hour -I tried this once with Cerberus, and would not recommend- you can only restrict magical ability for so long before your restraint goes up in flames. Or ice, or spirit energy. I didn't mean to be biased there. 

The head of the resistance, which is completely doomed for combustion, appears to be an ally of mine by the name of Anders. He has been severely cryptic for several weeks now. He seeks entry into the chantry, and would appreciate me distracting the grand cleric. I might trust him if not for the fact that when I asked if his plans were dangerous, he flippantly replied, “There are always dangers to magic, mine are no more dangerous than any other mage's”. He then proceeded to shift his weight to his right foot, a tell of his that I picked up during all those nights that we sat in the dry tavern, with the heat of the fire so close that it would often burn one side of our faces, casting shadows over that which was not illuminated. It was truly a great atmosphere to figure out how people work under stress and therein perfect for the card game, but that’s besides the point: the man shifts his weight not only when he is uncomfortable, but also when he is lying.

What he doesn't seem to understand is that uncontrolled chaos is one thing- it can be quieted and then explained as a push for freedom by desperate people. With a head of this rebellion, however, the devastation an entire population of mages can and will cause is too vast to go without consequence. We are being forced under the gun. I'm sorry to say that my obvious wit and charm won't worm me out of this special predicament. 

Given my status as champion, I've already gathered a book-club-sized collection of powerful enemies, without mentioning mercenaries who would gladly work alongside the chantry's forces to take me down before turning on each other. I cannot allow the chantry to tear their way through innocents in the name of the Maker. I absolutely can't let this happen after the confrontation between the mages and the templars which is about to occur in the gallows, likely soon after you receive this document.

For these reasons, and having been called to the gallows to counsel First Enchanter Orsino and Knight Commander Meredith again, I have a plan to be set in motion involving my absence from Kirkwall-as well as any marked land- while the repercussions of my presence may brutalize the safety and well being of my family and remaining friends. I ask you, as a trusted ally and one I know to be effective and confidential, to defend my home and those in it to the best of your ability in my wake. Keep me informed of any drastic changes. 

I am sorry this letter will arrive on such short notice, and that I did not personally offer my farewell and thanks, but know that if you need me I will return without hesitation.

Burn this letter upon reading it, or hide it truly well. Thank you, for everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my story! I really enjoyed writing this assignment. If you'd like me to write a letter from Hawke to a certain love interest from Dragon Age II (Like Fenris, Anders, Isabella, Merrill, etc) leave a comment and I'll post some new chapters. If you have a personal OC that you'd like to recieve a letter. ALSO, if you want any letters from characters in Inquisition, shoot a comment my way! I love writing in this style, and would like to practice my characterization skills. Again, thank you so much!


End file.
